1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical and tracking device, and particularly to a wrist-mounted device to assist pilgrims, especially pilgrims who come to Mecca (Makkah) to make the Hajj and Umrah pilgrimages.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most important concern for an Islamic individual in the performance of religious rituals, such as Hajj and Umrah during Ramadan and Hajj holy days, is to adhere to the rituals as prescribed in the individual's religious community. Some rituals require the individual or pilgrim to circle a holy site (e.g., the Kaaba or Ka'aba, the most sacred site in Islam, the circling being part of a ritual known as the Tawaf) a certain number of times and also chant or listen to a prayer devoted to their religious rites. The Hajj is usually performed in the twelfth month of the Islamic calendar, and should be performed at least once during an Islamic person's lifetime. The Umrah may be performed at any time of the year, but is often performed during the last ten days of Ramadan. The injunction for compliance with the requirements of the rituals is the same, whether the individual is young or elderly.
Thus, Mecca is often crowded with pilgrims who have come to perform the rites of their religion during the holy days of the Hajj and Ramadan. The congested conditions, together with the hot climate and the physical exertion of the rites, raises concerns about the health of the visitors, particularly the elderly, as well as directing the pilgrims to the sites where the rites are to be performed, and other matters relating to ensuring that the rites have been observed.
Thus, a wrist-mounted device to assist pilgrims solving the aforementioned problems is desired.